


New Home

by LocalLeaderKaz



Series: Immortal In Space [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alien Planet, Gardens & Gardening, Happy, Home, Home Improvement, IN SPACE!, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Immortality, Magic, New Planets, Planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLeaderKaz/pseuds/LocalLeaderKaz
Summary: Unpacking the last box Merlin heaves a satisfied huff while surveying his 'rustic' home. A dark stone fireplace lights up the living room. While large thick candles light the rest of the house. There is no electricity out this far so no electronics, much to Merlin's joy. Well as long as you don't count the spaceship out back. Plus what use was electricity when you can light your house with a single thought.Part 5 of Immortal in Space Series
Series: Immortal In Space [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	New Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin. The wonders on Merlin are left to the myths, legends and the amazing TV show Merlin that was one of the best renditions I have ever seen.

Unpacking the last box Merlin heaves a satisfied huff while surveying his 'rustic' home. A dark stone fireplace lights up the living room. While large thick candles light the rest of the house. There is no electricity out this far so no electronics, much to Merlin's joy. Well as long as you don't count the spaceship out back. Plus what use was electricity when you can light your house with a single thought. 

Giving a quick stretch he made his way to the 'garden', as Merlin calls it, but others would completely think is terraforming in progress. A lush green forest with a stunning variety in plants stretched as far as the eye could see. A slightly clear path made its way into the alien vegetation. Well alien to this world but made Merlin feel at home. Of course Merlin asked this new world if it was alright to build his garden. You don't just plant foreign vegetation in your new home without permission. 

When he found this world it was desolate. Covered in blood red dirt and rocky. Frozen water scattered here and there. Merlin loved it immediately. No one came this far out. He had plotted a corse as far out as he could and then just kept going. He spent a month wondering around looking at different places before he came across this beauty.

He landed his ship in one of the smoother locations and checked the area. It was empty. Not a sound or man made item around. Which meant not even the space trash reached here. Merlin had stepped out of the ship and was immediately bombarded with the curiosity of the planet. 

Now years later he was making steady progress on his home and garden. Sowing all of these plants had taken quite a bit of imagination and magic. The dirt was unsuitable to grow anything. At least anything that originated on Earth. He had to change the compassion if he wanted them to grow. Granted he didn't change the entire planet only where he was going to live. It is rude to just take over.

The familiar hum of copper gold magic brought about a since of comfort. While the copper blue magic of this new world just beyond the garden's reach brought a sense of adventure. 

This planet was chosen for a reason. It is young as far as planets go, the air and water clean, out of the way, and uninhabited. Yes there is no electricity because there is no one here to provide it, no loud city noises, and no interruptions. Most importantly no one knew where he was. There is no need to keep up with the passage of time or a reason to forcibly age to blend in. This meant no more lies required to just exist. He can let the name Myrddin Wyllt rest and just be plain old Merlin again.

Merlin leaned back against a Red Wood while letting his magic seep into the ground feeling out his new home. A pleased hum came from the blue copper veins as his magic brushed lightly against it. Testing how welcome his exploration is. The magic twined around his, dragging his consciousness deeper into the ground and along the lay lines of the planet. Oh yes, he could get used to this. 

The planet took his exploration as an invitation to show off. It brushed against his magic seeking approval and recognition as it did every time. Merlin laughed as his consciousness was thrown this way and that in the planet's efforts. Yes this is a young planet, and it could sense just how old he is. It was treating him like a parent, not that he minded. If he brought joy to his new home than it is for the best. He didn't want to move to a new planet again anyways.

He twined his magic further with the planets and shared information on how he used it. Merlin being the embodiment of Earth magic was trying to see if he could use this planets. It is so close to his own that he hoped that he could. The planet responded by mixing a small amount of its own copper blue into his as if testing the waters. Merlin's magic danced playfully around but didn't let it in. “Guess that's a no then.” He joked out loud. Well its not like he needed more magic just wondered what this new power would feel like. 

Merlin asked the planet what it was called but it didn't have a name to give. Then you should choose one. He told the planet while smiling. It was like playing with a child. Its actions and thoughts so pure and clean. Though most planets are like this. This one was just young enough to be more playful than the others. It shivered in delight at the thought of a name. Take your time picking one. A name is important and I am not going anywhere soon. Merlin said in replay to the shiver. 

Of course taking its time could mean decades before it came to a decision. However like he said Merlin can wait. He has more planting and settling to do anyway. His home may be done but it will take years more for the 'garden' to be finished. Maybe by then he will be able to use this planet's magic. Though it dosen't matter. He is unsure how well the Triple Goddess will take to sharing. 

A snort left him at the thought. It won't happen she does not share what she sees as hers. Merlin got up and moved over to the shed grabbing his tools and a seed bag. His home was looking too separate from the garden for his tastes. Maybe some vines or ivy. Yes some wonderful ivy would do just great growing up the side. While he liked the forest and its untamed feel he still needed a little bit of organized planting by the house to grow food. 

Looking at his house he couldn't help but chuckle. Merlin was making something that looked like a witch's cottage out of a 20th century fairy tale. It looked even more so at night with the fairy lights he had bobbing around the place. He didn't make then on purpose but any place with a lot of concentrated magic will end up with those little buggers hanging around. 

Merlin smiled as he placed the bag down at the corner of the house. As the years go by more beings will be born from the ambient magic. Magical creatures that have both the coppery gold fire of Earth and the coppery blue of this planet. It will be interesting to see what comes about from the mix. More than likely there will be more of a devision in the creatures. With them possible being only able to hold one type of magic. 

He turned back to his bag of seed thinking about a nice climbing pant. Merlin contemplated English Ivy as it would bring him a unmistakable sense of his home country, but in the end decided on a Honeysuckle. Honeysuckle grew fast and produced bright sweet flowers. It would be wonderful to make Honeysuckle tea again and it would add color to his overly green house. 

Decided he pulled out the seeds with a smile. Yes, it was going to be a wonderful relaxing home for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Well he finally has a new home. Lets see how long it lasts.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are loved!


End file.
